Valentine's gift
by Alianne-Carebear
Summary: Bloody Valentine one shot contest. Rosalie et Emmett ont une façon bien à eux de célébrer la Saint-Valentin. Sang, sexe et... quelques problèmes personnels!


**Bloody Valentine one shot contest**  
**Cas**: _Valentine's gift_  
**avocat de la défense**: _Alianne_Carebear_  
**suspects**: _Rosalie/Emmett  
_**responsabilité** _: Les personnages sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire m'appartient.  
_**pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur **http:// www . fanfiction . net/ community/ Bloody _Valentine_contest/ 76893/

Bon, c'est ma première fic M, alors on est indulgents s.v.p. C'est un OS en plusieurs parties, mais je pouvais pas faire autrement. Si jamais un/une bêta se porte volontaire pour me corriger, qu'il/elle m'envoie une review.

Bonne lecture!!

* * *

C'est une journée comme les autres. Les nuages forment un couvert opaque au-dessus de nos têtes. Les enseignants se font un plaisir sadique de nous donner des tonnes de devoirs. Je termine ces mêmes devoirs en moins d'une minute avant même que la cloche n'annonce la fin des cours. J'étonne presque tous les autres élèves avec mes notes environnant les A+.

Je reviens à la maison dans ma magnifique BMW M3 rouge avec une seule idée en tête. Cette idée me mène dans ma chambre à une vitesse surprenant, même pour un vampire. Mon gros nounours me rejoint et m'entoure de ses bras musclés. Il se recule l'espace d'un instant et j'ai à peine le temps de voir ma veste voler par-dessus son épaule droite. Il revient vers moi, glissant ses mains sous mon débardeur pour me l'arracher avec force. Mon soutien-gorge ne fait pas plus long feu. Il malaxe mes seins, se penche pour les prendre dans sa bouche, joue tour à tour avec mes mamelons. Il me repousse sur le lit, où je m'allonge sur le dos, mes longs cheveux blonds retombant en vagues autour de moi. Il défait ma jupe et l'envoie rejoindre mes autres vêtements. Mon string est arraché tout aussi rapidement. Je ne pense à rien, si ce n'est ses mains sur mes hanches, son souffle sur mon intimité, sa langue sur mon clitoris. Et je respire bruyamment, je gémis fortement, je réponds à coups de langues en hurlant.

Une journée tout à fait normale, en somme. Sauf que demain, c'est la Saint-Valentin.

**********

Emmett regarde le chandelier, puis secoue la tête.

-Non, tu ne ramène pas ça dans la chambre.

Nous somme à Port Angeles, en pleine séance de shopping pour notre habituelle nuit de la Saint-Valentin. Chaque année, on se surpasse en terme d'accessoires, de costumes et d'orgasme durant cette fameuse nuit. Plus d'une fois, Edward et Jasper ont dû subir les répercussions hormonales de cette nuit sur Emmett et moi. Si bien qu'à présent, Esmé a décidé de nous réserver une petite maison au creux de la forêt pour la semaine complète. Ça fait le plaisir de nos deux frères et le nôtre. Il n'y a qu'Alice qui n'aime pas cette situation. Après tout, c'est elle qui profitait de la montée de désir que Jasper ressentait.

-Mais pourquoi? Les chandelles, ça donne de l'ambiance!

J'essaie de lui faire une petite moue craquante pour qu'il accepte, mais un humain décide de passer à ce moment dans l'allée et semble ébloui par moi. Comme nombre d'hommes avant lui, il essaie de me charmer, ce qui rallume la flamme de jalousie chez mon ours. Ce dernier décide alors de recourir à la meilleure méthode de persuasion – et ma préférée. Il me prend par la taille et m'embrasse à pleine bouche, coupant toute respiration. Heureusement que ce n'est pas nécessaire dans notre cas, car je serais morte à nouveau depuis des décennies. L'humain est sans doute repartit, mais je n'y prête plus aucune attention désormais. Alors qu'Emmett relâche mes lèvres pendant une demi-seconde, j'en profite pour parler et le dissuader de nous faire arrêter pour démonstration d'affection sur la voie publique.

-Repose-moi, maintenant. Je ne prendrai pas le chandelier.

Il me fait cet adorable sourire enfantin et me dépose au sol. Je suis certaine qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que mes pieds étaient à 50 centimètres au-dessus du sol.

20 minutes plus tard, nous sommes sur la rue principale de la petite ville côtière, déambulant main dans la main. Emmett jette des regards partout. Je sais qu'il cherche LA chose qui pimenterait pour de bon notre semaine de la Saint-Valentin. Il s'arrête subitement, tirant sur mon bras comme un enfant.

-Oh! Regarde, Rose. Ça, c'est parfait!!

Il me montre un costume de policier derrière une vitrine. Je jette à peine un coup d'œil au costume avant de recommencer à marcher. Il me rattrape en vitesse et me force de nouveau à m'arrêter. Il a beau être face à moi, j'évite de le regarder dans les yeux. Il prend mon visage entre ses mains et me force à lui faire face. Je ferme les yeux et soupire.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ma petite Rosie que j'aime plus que tout?

Je craque. Il sait très bien que je ne peux pas résister à ses petits surnoms ridicules. J'ouvre les yeux et recule pour qu'il me lâche.

-Tu sais que je déteste les jeux de rôles, Emmett. Il n'est pas question qu'on commence à jouer à ça.

J'ai une sexualité épanouie, mais s'il y a bien une chose que je ne peux pas supporter, ce sont les jeux de rôles sexuels. On a essayé une demi-douzaine de fois, mais je bloque à chaque fois. Le côté domination/soumission me rappelle bien trop cette fameuse nuit où Carlisle m'a transformée. Mon nounours a l'air de comprendre où je veux en venir. Sans un mot, il me serre dans ses bras et embrasse mes cheveux.

-Tu sais que jamais je ne te ferai de mal.

Je le sais. C'est une chose que je sais depuis des années, mais mon cerveau n'est pas de cet avis. Je peux jouer les dominatrices autant que je veux, mais la soumission me cause une peur atroce.

-Bon allez, on prend que les menottes alors!

Il a le chic pour me faire oublier mes problèmes. Je sais très bien qu'il n'a pas prévu de m'attacher, moi, aux barreaux du lit. Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage à l'idée de l'avoir devant moi, étendu nu sur les draps. Si cette idée m'excite, ce n'est rien à côté de lui. En me retournant pour retourner à la boutique, je passe « accidentellement » ma main sur son entre-jambe et je sens une protubérance enfler son pantalon.

-Calme-toi, chéri. Nous ne sommes même pas au chalet encore.

Il grogne et me tire par la main pour retourner en courant – à vitesse humaine, s'entend – à la boutique de costumes.

**********

Je tourne et retourne devant le miroir, soupirant bruyamment. Alice, qui se tient derrière moi, penche la tête et réfléchit. Voilà environ deux heures que nous sommes dans ma chambre, à essayer de trouver la bonne tenue. Je lâche un grognement et j'envoie valser mes souliers avant de retourner vers mon placard. Ma sœur me suit et farfouille parmi mes robes pour trouver une tenue convenable.

-Depuis le temps où vous fêter la Saint-Valentin, on pourrait croire que tu prépare la semaine à l'avance. Mais non, il faut tout refaire à chaque fois. Tu as acheté de nouveaux sous-vêtements, au moins?

Je baisse la tête en signe de négation. Avec les événements des dernières semaines, je n'ai pas vraiment songé à cette semaine. Alice ouvre de grands yeux et lâche un juron.

-Quoi? Toi, Rosalie Hale Cullen, tu as oublié d'acheter des vêtements pour votre expédition en amoureux? Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais ces derniers jours?

Je songe à la semaine qui vient de passer et toutes les choses qu'Emmett m'a fait – et que je lui ai faites également. Un grognement retentit du rez-de-chaussée et je me mets à rire.

-Si tu ne veux pas entendre, Edward, n'écoute pas!

Un murmure semblable à « comme si j'avais le choix » nous parvient, suivit du bruit d'une petite claque. Alice et moi éclatons de rire en même temps. Depuis que Bella nous a rejoints en tant que vampire, Edward se tient un peu plus à carreau au lieu de nous reprocher nos pensées à tout moment. Ce doit être le sexe qui le rend plus supportable.

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec le sexe, Rosalie!

-Chut! Renesmée va t'entendre!

Finalement, j'adore Bella. Elle ne se gêne pas pour remettre Edward à sa place et on peut enfin respirer sans l'avoir constamment dans les pattes.

Alice se racle la gorge et me prend par le bras.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais il faut te trouver un petit ensemble sexy avant ce soir. Allez, viens.

**********

Je sors pour la huitième fois de la cabine d'essayage. Je porte un déshabillé fuchsia avec des motifs floraux très décolleté et qui s'attache au cou. La culotte en satin est de la même couleur. Alice se lève et saute de joie.

-C'est _exactement_ ce qu'il te faut! Il va tomber en te voyant.

-Il tombe toujours en me voyant à la Saint-Valentin, Alice.

Et je ne dis pas ça pour rien. Emmett a réellement tendance à rester la bouche ouverte durant plusieurs minutes quand il me voit. Quoiqu'il soit toujours aussi très sexy ce jour là.

De retour à la maison, je prépare mon sac. Malgré le fait que nous restions nus la plupart du temps durant cette semaine, je dois prévoir quelques vêtements de rechange. Je ne mets pas non plus mon ensemble sur le champ. Nous avons l'habitude d'aller chasser avant de nous enfermer. Ça empêche de gâcher la première nuit et c'est une bonne dose de désir pour sauter les préliminaires.

Je suis enfin prête. Edward et Bella sont déjà repartis dans leur maison et Carlisle est de garde à l'hôpital. Esmé me serre dans ses bras et me sourit.

-Passe une bonne semaine. Et essayez de laisser la maison debout.

Je ne lui promets rien, me contentant de répondre à son sourire. C'est au tour d'Alice et Jasper de me dire au revoir. Ma petite sœur me fait un gros câlin.

-Amusez-vous bien.

-Ça, tu peux en être certaine.

Juste à imaginer out ce qui se passera, mes hormones se réveillent. Jasper inspire et déglutit en regardant Alice avec des yeux implorants. Je me recule pour le laisser entrainer ma sœur dans la maison. Avant qu'ils ne disparaissent, je lâche un « Bonne semaine! »

**********

Je cours depuis quelques minutes à peine. Avant de partir, ce matin, Emmett m'a dit d'aller porter mon sac au chalet et de le rejoindre sur la falaise, juste avant la frontière du Canada. Mon sac est déjà au chalet, il me reste maintenant à le rejoindre.

Après 10 autres minutes, j'aperçois le chemin menant à la falaise. Enfin, chemin est un bien grand mot, puisqu'il s'agit d'une allée creusée par les cerfs et les loups qui passent dans le coin. Je ralentis et continue la montée jusqu'à la falaise silencieusement.

Emmett est assis sur le bord de la falaise, les pieds dans le vide. Il ne se retourne pas à mon approche. Il se contente de se déplacer pour me faire un peu de place. Je pousse le peu de neige qui colle encore aux rochers et je m'assois près de lui. Il me prend la main et dessine distraitement des cercles dessus avec son pouce. Nous restons un moment silencieux.

Le soleil descend à l'horizon et se couche finalement. Un énorme sourire se dessine sur le visage de mon mari et il saute presque sur place. Je pousse un soupir sonore et serre sa main plus fort. C'est le signal et la soirée débute enfin.

Sans un avertissement, Emmett se jette en bas de la falaise, m'entrainant dans sa chute. Quelques secondes nous suffisent pour atteindre les énormes vagues de l'océan Pacifique. Nous fendons les vagues en un magnifique plongeon synchronisé. Emmett remonte à la surface le premier, tournant à gauche et à droite pour me voir. J'arrive sous lui et le tire sous l'eau avec moi. Il se laisse couler pour arriver face à moi. Sans attendre un instant, je l'embrasse avec passion pendant que nous remontons avec le courant. Nous émergeons toujours en nous embrassant et il glisse doucement sa main sous mon t-shirt. Je le repousse en riant.

-On se calme. Il faut chasser maintenant.

Il grogne un peu, mais le hurlement d'un loup le distrait. Il se met à nager avec vigueur jusqu'au rivage. Je le suis, admirant les muscles de son dos et de ses fesses à chaque fois qu'il fait un mouvement.

Une fois que nous avons rejoint la terre ferme, Emmett ne prend même pas le temps de m'attendre et il s'élance déjà à la poursuite d'un ours qu'il a flairé.

Aucun mot ne sera jamais assez fort pour décrire tout ce que je ressens pour Emmett Cullen. En ce moment, le désir prend le dessus sur tous les autres sentiments. Il est devant un grizzly, son plat préféré. L'ours, qui sort tout juste d'hibernation, est d'une humeur massacrante, ce qui l'amuse encore plus. Alors qu'il se bat avec l'animal, mon instinct de protection se manifeste et je réprime plusieurs exclamations qui pourraient le déconcentrer.

Encore quelques coups sont échangés avant qu'il ne se décide à mordre le grizzly. C'est le moment que je préfère. En un mouvement souple, il écrase l'animal au sol et lui ouvre la gorge. L'odeur du sang se répand dans la forêt. Le venin coule dans ma bouche. Emmett termine de boire et se tourne vers moi. Il a encore du sang au bord des lèvres et sur le menton. Son t-shirt déjà trempé est teinté de rouge. Je ne peux me retenir plus longtemps et lui saute dessus.

Nous ne nous embrassons pas. Je me contente de lécher le sang sur sa peau. Malgré tout, ce geste est un million de fois plus sensuel que de l'embrasser et je l'entends gémir sous moi. Je termine de le nettoyer et je me relève pour replacer mes vêtements.

C'est mon tour de chasser. En scrutant l'obscurité autour de moi, je vois un lynx grimper dans un arbre. Je souris avec appétit et m'élance vers ma proie, Emmett sur mes talons. Le gros chat n'a même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrive qu'il est tombé de l'arbre, où je me tiens dorénavant. Il lève la tête vers moi et grogne. Je saute en bas de l'arbre pour atterrir près de lui. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de jouer avec mes proies, je me contente donc d'enfoncer mes dents dans sa fourrure et de m'abreuver. J'ai beau dire que je déteste avoir cette vie, je ne peux renier le goût aphrodisiaque du sang.

Je me retourne à peine qu'Emmett est déjà sur moi, me collant avec force contre un arbre pour m'embrasser. Je gémis lorsque le tronc craque derrière moi. Mes jambes, comme mues par une force étrangère, s'enroulent d'elles même autour de sa taille.

Affamés de sexe, nous ne prenons pas la peine de nous déshabiller en bonne et due forme. Emmett arrache mon jean et déplace ma culotte pendant que je détache son jean. Sans plus attendre, il enfonce son sexe en moi, me faisant crier de surprise et de bien être. Le tronc d'arbre cède derrière mon dos et nous nous retrouvons au sol. Les mouvements de mon mari en moi se font plus forts et plus rapides. Je relève un peu plus les jambes pour mieux le sentir. Je gémis sous ses mouvements. Mes yeux roulent dans leur orbite sous la force du plaisir qui me submerge. Je glisse ma main entre nos deux corps pour aller titiller mon clitoris et effleurer ses testicules. Ce simple mouvement nous mène au bord du gouffre, où nous sombrons tous deux. Je colle mon front contre le sien et nous nous fixons dans les yeux pendant que la tension redescend.

Le premier orgasme de la semaine de la Saint-Valentin est rarement le plus intense, mais c'est définitivement le plus spontané. Quelque fois, nous ne nous rendons même pas à ma proie.

**********

Nous sommes de retour au chalet. Emmett m'attend depuis quelques minutes dans la chambre. Je tarde à le rejoindre, mais je n'arrive pas à me décider. Ça fait des années que nous avons des relations sexuelles et il est rare que nous prêtions réellement attention aux vêtements que nous portons avant l'acte. Plus souvent qu'autrement, faire l'amour est l'occasion de relâcher la tension ou de simplement prendre son pied, avec un petit plus. Mais quand avons-nous parlé de nous pour la dernière fois après l'amour? Quand avons-nous prit le temps de vénérer le corps de l'autre en douceur? Je ne m'en souviens même pas. Nous sommes pris dans une routine et j'ai peur de me perdre là-dedans.

Mon mari, qui semble comprendre que quelque chose ne va pas, cogne à la porte de la salle de bain.

-Rosie?

Je lâche un soupir, qui se transforme en sanglot sans que j'en aie conscience. Emmett déboule dans la pièce en brisant la porte et s'agenouille devant moi.

-Hey… Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ma rose?

Ses grandes mains, toujours aussi douces, encadrent mon visage. Il essuie de ses pouces des larmes imaginaires. Je sens ma gorge se serrer et j'ai du mal à respirer. Ça y est, une nouvelle crise signée Rosalie Hale.

Je me blottis contre lui. Rien n'est plus réconfortant pour moi que me retrouver dans les bras de l'homme – enfin, du vampire – que j'aime plus que tout au monde. C'est alors que le rappel qui suit habituellement mes crises se manifeste. Je me sens atrocement coupable. Après tout, c'est ma faute s'il est comme ça aujourd'hui. Je l'ai condamné à vivre ma vie, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

-Je… je suis désolée…

-De quoi? Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

-Oui… Je… je t'ai condamné…

-Oh, ça…

Une nouvelle dose de culpabilité tombe sur mes frêles épaules. Le ton qu'il a employé est inhabituel, au contraire de tout le reste. Comme s'il en avait assez de moi et de mes crises. Une seconde plus tard, je suis fixée.

-Arrête de te le reprocher, Rosalie. Tu sais que je ne t'en veux pas pour ça. Il serait temps que tu passe par-dessus.

-QUE JE PASSE PAR-DESSUS? JE T'AI CONTRAINT À UNE VIE DE MEURTRE ET D'ERRANCE ET TU ME DEMANDE QUE JE PASSE PAR-DESSUS?

Il lâche un minuscule grognement, signe qu'il se retient de s'énerver aussi. Crier à travers la pièce durant nos discussions n'a jamais rien fait de plus qu'envenimer nos disputes. Pour moi, c'est une autre histoire. J'ai tendance à l'oublier et je laisse pleinement ma colère s'exprimer, ce qui est rarement une bonne chose.

-TU NE PEUX PLUS SORTIR AU SOLEIL AVEC DES AMIS, TU NE PEUX PLUS MANGER ET BOIRE DANS LES RESTAURANTS, TU NE PEUX PLUS TE MÊLER AUX HUMAINS! JE T'AI ENLEVÉ TOUT ÇA, EMMETT. ET POURQUOI? PARCE QUE JE NE VOULAIS PAS TE VOIR MOURIR. PAR PUR ÉGOÏSME!

Sans y penser, j'attrape la première chose qui me tombe sous la main. Je lève l'objet bien haut dans les airs. Mon mari s'avance d'un pas, mais mon geste suivant l'arrête. Je pose la lame du coupe-papier sur mon poignet. Emmett secoue la tête.

-Ça ne te fera rien.

J'ouvre la bouche, mais il continue.

-Je ne te découperai pas en morceau pour te brûler non plus. Je t'ai…

Cette fois, c'est mon tour de lui couper la parole.

-Ne me dis pas ça. Tu ne peux pas m'aimer. Je suis une sale égoïste. Tu devrais me haïr.

-Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

En un instant, il est devant moi et le coupe-papier est de retour à sa place. Je tambourine sur son torse de marbre avec mes poings. Je sais qu'il compte les coups. Au vingtième, je m'effondre au sol en sanglotant. Il s'assied avec moi et me serre longuement dans ses bras.

-Je veux redevenir humaine, avoir des enfants et mourir. Au lieu de ça, je suis emprisonnée dans un corps que je déteste et je dois me nourrir de sang.

-Écoute-moi, maintenant. Tu n'es pas répugnante. Tu es la plus belle femme…

-Vampire.

-Peu importe. Tu es la plus belle chose que la terre ait porté. Ce n'est pas surprenant que Dieu veuille te garder ici le plus longtemps possible, tu es sa plus extraordinaire création.

-Comment fais-tu pour croire encore en Dieu après tout ce qui s'est passé?

Depuis le moment où j'ai demandé à Carlisle de le transformer, jamais sa foi en notre Seigneur n'a faiblit. Je me suis lentement ralliée à la cause d'Edward, à savoir que nous sommes damnés à cause de notre existence même. Mais Emmett refuse de croire que nous sommes destinés à aller en enfer.

-C'est simple. Je me souviens qu'il existe chaque fois que je te regarde. Il m'a laissé vivre avec un ange pour le reste de mon éternité. C'est presque la plus belle récompense qu'il puisse m'offrir pour récompenser ma foi.

-Presque?

-Oui. La plus belle récompense serait de nous rendre humains, pour que je sois en mesure de te donner des enfants.

Si je croyais encore que mon mari n'était pas parfait, mes soupçons sont démentis. J'ai épousé l'homme le plus beau, le plus aimant, le plus fort, le plus réconfortant et le plus parfait, tout simplement.

Je me relève. C'est à ce moment qu'Emmett s'aperçoit du déshabillé que je porte. Sa mâchoire tombe et il se met à bégayer.

-Ro… Ro… Rose…

J'oublie tout. Tout ce qui vient de se passer s'efface complètement de ma mémoire pendant qu'il se lève à son tour et me détaille des pieds à la tête. Je baisse la tête et le regarde à travers mes cils. Il a soudain le regard noir de désir et je ne doute pas que mes yeux reflètent ce que contiennent les siens. Je me détourne de lui et me précipite dans la chambre, en proie à un amusant désir de jouer comme lorsque j'étais enfant.

Emmett est à mes trousses, traversant la pièce à vitesse vampirique pour m'intercepter. Il saute au-dessus du fauteuil et me coince au bord du lit. Je tombe à la renverse. Mes cheveux s'étalent sur l'oreiller et créent une auréole autour de moi. Mon mari passe ses mains sur mes jambes et remonte sur mes cuisses. Il soulève délicatement mon déshabillé et la remonte jusqu'à ma poitrine. Il chatouille mon ventre nu de ses lèvres en déposant de petits baisers sur ma peau. Je frissonne. Il fait passer le petit bout de tissu par mes bras, puis au-dessus de ma tête pour me l'enlever complètement. Je suis toujours étendue, toute nue excepté pour ma culotte en satin fuchsia. Emmett se lève et sort un objet métallique de son sac.

-Alors, on les utilise ces menottes?

* * *

Pitié, dites-moi que c'était potable. Surtout les parties M, comme je suis pas vraiment experte en la matière.

Et tout ça, on me le dit en review s.v.p.!!


End file.
